Kylie Jenner
by oldurin20
Summary: Minhyuk dan obsesinya pada Kylie Jenner dan laki-laki yang mengingatkannya pada Kylie Jenner. Hyunghyuk/bathup couple. First fic on Monsta X's fandom!


_Kylie Jenner © oldurin20_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Casts © Starship Ent._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See the end of story for author's note._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akhir-akhir ini Minhyuk sedang rajin ke toko buku, sebentar lagi ia akan melaksanakan ujian di universitasnya dan ia harus banyak-banyak membeli atau membaca buku. Kebetulan di dekat universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu, ada sebuah toko buku yang bisa hanya meminjam buku untuk jangka waktu tertentu, seperti perpustakaan, tapi konsep dasarnya tetaplah menjual buku. Selain ujian, ada faktor lain yang membuat Minhyuk jadi sangat sering ke toko buku itu. Yakni penjaga toko buku tersebut yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Pria tampan yang mengingatkannya pada _**Kylie Jenner**_.

Sebenarnya Minhyuk tidak terlalu mengerti soal permodelan barat, namun salah satu dongsaengnya –Changkyun- sangat tergila-gila dengan beberapa model barat. Bahkan ia pernah melakukan fanmeet dengan Barbara Palvin, salah satu super model yang sangat terkenal. Di samping Barbara Palvin, Changkyun pernah mengoceh tentang model dari keluarga Jenner dan Kardashian, atau Hadid sister. Dan entah mengapa, penjaga toko buku yang sedang menyita perhatiannya ini mengingatkannya pada salah satu dari model model terkenal itu.

Hari ini seperti biasanya, Minhyuk datang ke toko buku dan mengambil buku random sebagai alibi penutup wajahnya saat ia melancarkan aksi mari-melihat-laki-laki-tampan-yang-mirip-Kylie-Jenner itu. Ia bisa tahan hingga berjam-jam tanpa merasa haus dan lapar hanya untuk menatap penjaga toko tersebut. Saat sedang asik menatap laki-laki itu, Minhyuk merasa bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang, sontak ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Changkyung berdiri disana, dengan wajah datar yang menggambarkan tanda tanya.

"Changkyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian akhir, aku harus banyak-banyak membaca buku, toh aku tak lama-lama disini."

Changkyung menaikkan alisnya, memberikan wajah terkejut dan penasaran sekaligus.

"Kau yakin? Jam dua belas tadi, aku makan siang bersama temanku dan setelahnya aku pergi ke pusat belanja, sebelum makan siang aku melihatmu dari luar. Dan sekarang sudah jam setengah enam sore kau masih disini, dengan posisi dan buku yang sama? Kenapa kau tidak meminjamnya saja dan dibawa pulang?"

"Aku ingin membacanya disini. Kau ini jangan banyak bertanya, bukannya kau sedang ujian praktik? Kenapa kau malah main-main? Anak teknik harus banyak berlatih." Balas Minhyuk tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mendinginkan otakku, hyung. Ditambah, aku baru tau kau punya minat pada buku sajak lama. Kukira kau membenci literatur?"

"Ak- aku tidak membenci literatur! Kau ini sok tau."

"Hyung sendiri yang bilang kalau kau membenci literatur, bahkan kau suka diam-diam mengatai anak sastra di universitas kita."

"Ssssshhhh! Jangan menaikkan suaramu, nanti semua orang dengar." Panik Minhyuk sambil berupaya menutupi mulut dongsaengnya yang bawel itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau membayar buku yang aku beli, setelahnya aku ingin pergi ke tempat kopi sebentar, berminat ikut?"

Minhyuk mengangguk dan menyetujui ajakannya. Setiba di kasir, Minhyuk sibuk memandangi pria tampan itu untuk terakhir kalinya hari ini, tanpa sadar Changkyun memperhatikannya dan mengetahui bahwa Minhyuk tertarik pada penjaga toko itu. Selesai membayar, mereka berdua langsung keluar dan berjalan dalam sunyi, Minhyuk masih menata ulang otaknya untuk menyimpan semua gambar dan potret penjaga toko itu di otaknya sementara Changkyun sedang berdebat dengan otaknya, haruskah ia bertanya atau tidak soal sosok yang terus diperhatikan Minhyuk selama di toko buku tadi.

"Minhyuk-hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Kau menyukai penjaga di toko buku tadi." Tiba-tiba langkah Minhyuk melambat dan ia menatap ke arah Changkyun serius, seakan tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa tau bahwa ia sedang menyukai si penjaga toko itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" mendengar jawaban itu, Changkyun memasang senyum bangga sekaligus wajah meremehkan yang membuat Minhyuk kesal.

"Jelas sekali, kau memperhatikannya, tatapanmu begitu intens."

Sambil mulai membuka topik, mereka masuk ke café kopi kecil di pinggir jalan, mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di sudut café dan mulai memesan,

"Kau tau? Orang yang kau taksir itu kakak tingkatku." Ujar Changkyun.

"Benarkah?! Kau harus membantuku mendekatinya."

"Tidak semudah itu hyung, kau kira hanya kau yang menyimpan rasa padanya. Dia itu sangat terkenal, tapi juga sulit didekati. Ia hanya dekat dengan Wonho, saudaranya."

"Wonho? Wonho ketua organisasi universitas kita?!" Changkyun mengangguk.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya, hyung?"

"Kau tau, aku rasa aku suka dengan Kylie Jenner."

"Ah, aku lebih suka Kendall- tunggu, lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau menyukai Hyungwon?"

"Oh, namanya Hyungwon? Hyungwon Jenner kah?"

"Hentikah, bercandamu tidak lucu hyung."

"Kau tidak bisa merelasikannya? Aku ini suka padaa Kylie Jenner dan kakak tingkatmu, itu artinya Kylie Jenner mengingatkanku padanya. Atau sebaliknya."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Changkyun membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Kau gila hyung?! Darimana miripnya?"

" _Charm point_ mereka sama. Yaitu bibir tebal yang membuat semua orang gatal untuk mencicipinya, dan oh- dia juga sangat tinggi bak super model. Intinya dia sangat tampan dan aku yakin dia akan diadopsi keluarga Jenner." Changkyun memutar bola matanya menunjukkan kemuakannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba _flirt_ saja dengannya? Siapa tau berhasil."

"Ide bagus." Ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang.

.

Keesokan harinya, Minhyuk sengaja membeli sebuah buku, kebetulan yang sedang berjaga di kasir adalah Hyungwon, laki-laki idamannya. Tiba di kasir, Minhyuk menyerahkan bukunya untuk discan dan menunggu struk keluar.

"Namamu Hyungwon?" yang ditanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan cara yang tampan.

 _Ya Tuhan_

 _Kylie Jenner_

Ungkap Minhyuk di dalam hati. Ia mulai kehilangan kewarasaannya hanya karena senyum singkat dari Hyungwon.

"Boleh aku tau siapa nama panjangmmu?" tanya Minhyuk saat ia telah memberikan buku yang ia beli di dalam plastik abu-abu bertuliskan nama toko tersebut.

"Chae Hyungwon."

"Oh, kukira namamu Hyungwon Jenner."

Minhyuk kaget bukan main dengan apa yang ia katakan, begitu pula dengan Hyungwon, wajahnya terlihat kaget dan bingung, keduanya terdiam canggung.

"Maaf, aku baru minum lima gelas alkohol barusan." Katanya seraya memberikan uang bayaran dan bergegas lari dari toko tersebut.

Ia tidak tau akan menyimpan mukanya dimana saat ia bertemu lagi dengannya nanti.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Changkyun tertawa keras mendengar cerita dari hyungnya itu, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Changkyun mual, ia sampai memukul-mukul meja karena geli dengan kelakuan hyungnya.

"Kau tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Aku akan pulang sekarang!" ketusnya sambil menahan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, meninggalkan Changkyun yang masih sibuk mentertawai ceritanya tadi siang.

.

Keesokan harinya Minhyuk memutuskan untuk berhenti datang ke toko buku tempat Hyungwon bekerja dan melakukan semua pembelajaran di perpustakaan.

Percuma.

Di perpustakaan pun sebenarnya ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya konsentrasi karena memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Saat ia sedang hilang dalam lamunannya, seseorang yang tidak terduga datang. Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan _ombre_ biru terang datang sambil membawa beberapa modul materi dan beberapa buku catatan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini" tanya laki-laki itu. Minhyuk yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya masih sibuk menatap kosong buku tulisnya. Merasa tak dapat respon, laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Minhyuk sampai ia menoleh dan sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada laki-laki yang meminta izin untuk duduk di sebrangnya.

"Wonho-ssi?"

"Kau tau namaku?"

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tau tentangmu." Wonho mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya. Banyak rumor beredar bahwa ia adalah sosok yang sangat sempurna, baik di mata perempuan maupun laki-laki. Dan baru pertama kalinya Minhyuk berinteraksi langsung dan sedekat ini dengan Wonho. Dan benar, ia sangat sempurna.

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Tempat duduk yang lainnya penuh, hanya spot ini yang kosong."

"Silahkan." Balas Minhyuk dengan senyum.

Seketika suasana hening, keduanya nampak sibuk. Wonho sibuk dengan tugasnya dan Minhyuk sibuk dengan lamunannya lagi, ia bahkan tidak menulis dan membalik kertas materi yang berceceran di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak belajar?" Minhyuk menggeleng pelan dan malah mencorat coret kertas catatannya dengan tulisan abstrak. Moodnya sedang buruk hari ini, tadinya ia berencana untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban Changkyun karena sudah membuatnya kesal kemarin, tapi sayang, targetnya sedang ada ujian praktik sampai malam.

"Nde…" Wonho menoleh dengan wajah bertanya. "Apa saudaramu sedang dekat dengan seseorang?"

"Saudaraku? Ah maksudmu Hyungwon?" Minhyuk mengangguk pelan.

"Kurasa tid− tunggu, apa namamu Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk membulatkan matanya kaget dan Wonho nampak bersusah payah menahan tawanya yang seakan bisa pecah kapan saja.

"Oh jadi kau yang memanggil Hyungwon dengan embel-embel Jenner."

Wajah Minhyuk memerah bukan main, hilang sudah kebanggaan dirinya. Bisa-bisanya Hyungwon tega menceritakan hal memalukan itu pada Wonho yang tidak mengenalnya. Demi menghindari keadaan canggung dengan Wonho, Minhyuk langsung bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi, namun Wonho menarik tangannya dan memintanya untuk duduk kembali, ia nampak sangat tertarik untuk mengetahui sejarah cerita tersebut. Sementara Minhyuk tidak berdaya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tau? Hyungwon beberapa kali bercerita tentangmu. Ia bilang padaku bahwa kau setiap hari datang ke toko buku tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu dan bersembunyi di rak buku sambil membaca buku yang sama berjam-jam sambil berdiri. Bahkan ia sampai takjub denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan kemarin ia bercerita bahwa kau memanggilnya Hyungwon Jenner. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mendengarnya. Kau itu benar-benar lucu."

"AH! Bagaimana ia bisa tau namaku? Aku tidak ingat pernah memberitau namaku padanya."

Wonho mengangkat bahunya menandakan ia tidak tau jawabannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku harus pergi, aku ada urusan. Semangat mengejar Hyungwon." Katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan.

 _Aku akan melakukan pergerakan_.

Pikir Minhyuk.

.

Besoknya, Minhyuk datang ke toko buku itu lagi, mendapati Hyungwon yang sedang sibuk menata beberapa buku baru di rak dengan serius. Dengan mengorbankan harga dirinya, Minhyuk menghampiri Hyungwon dengan percaya diri dan menyapanya sambil spontan memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong Chae Hyungwon, namaku Lee Minhyuk dari jurusan manajemen dan bisnis, kita satu universitas, sudah hampir seminggu ini aku mampir kesini karena aku tertarik padamu. Aku harap sehabis shiftmu selesai kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di café kopi seberang, aku akan mentraktir−"

"Ah maaf, jadwalku padat hari ini sampai malam."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Minhyuk mendadak mengalami _mental breakdown_ , ia merasa telah menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia. Mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang tidak mengenalnya ditambah mengajaknya kencan tanpa rencana yang matang.

"Oh… baiklah." Wajahnya memerah dan ia segera membungkuk meminta maaf sekaligus pamit pada Hyungwon.

"Tunggu!−" Minhyuk terhenti saat Hyungwon memanggilnya. " aku tidak bermaksud menolak tawaranmu. Tapi hari ini aku benar-benar sibuk. Sebagai ganti, mungkin hari sabtu nanti kita bisa pergi ke Lotte World? atau−"

"Kau serius?! Lotte World?!"

"Ya, tapi kalau kau ada rencana lain aku bisa menyesuaikan."

"Apa ini kencan?"

"Kalau kau menganggapnya demikian, aku tidak keberatan." Balasnya sambil tersenyum dan mengusak kepala belakangnya canggung.

 _Tidak, ia jauh lebih menarik dari Kylie Jenner._

Ucap Minhyuk dalam hati.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

ANNYEONG! Ini fanfic pertama author di fandom Monsta X. Jujur aja author baru mengenal Monsta X sekitar tiga hari yang lalu dan langsung jatuh cinta sama Minhyuk dan Hyungwon, terutama Minhyuk yang bawelnya luar biasa, hehehehehe. Mohon bantuannya para monbebe yang lain, dan authir minta maaf kalo karakternya agak melenceng karena author masih berusaha mengenal betul kelakuan mereka masing-masing.


End file.
